Aller simple ParisStockholm
by Marry-black
Summary: [oneshot, Yaoi, LEMON, UA] et si j'avais décidé de rentrer dans cette banque 10 mniutes plus tard...rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...tant pis...ou tant mieux...[non, les résumés et moi on s'entend pas]


Yo ! minna !

Et ben on pourra dire que vous l'avez mérité celle la, j'ai mis tellement de temps à la finir, lisez là lentement pour mieux savourer…

Cette fic que j'ai trouvé bien sympathique à écrire, même si j'ai galéré pendant 100 000 ans pour la finir, part du principe du « **Et si** »

**Et si**, dans notre univers, les méchants étaient gentils et les gentils étaient méchants ?

Qu'est ce que ça donne ?

Ben…ça !

PS : sont pas à moi…(je dois vraiment le dire à chaque fois ?)

Enjoy !!

* * *

Edward jeta un œil dans la banque et un immense sourire éclaira ses traits.

Vide.

Pas âme qui vive à part la guichetière qu'il venait voir.

Il entra d'un pas de conquérant et se précipita vers le guichet, avant que quelqu'un ne lui pique sa place.

La journée commençait sous les meilleurs hospices. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Mais ça, pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien.

Aussi il s'avança vers la jolie blonde au guichet, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, trois personnes cagoulées firent irruption dans la banque en les menaçant d'armes à feu.

Ed s'allongea par terre comme lui indiquait l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui et mit les mains sur la tête en maudissant les dieux qui lui portaient la poisse.

Il se tourna légèrement et observa les braqueurs.

Il y avait tout d'abord l'homme qui le tenait en joue, apparemment jeune et musclé, puis un autre qui menaçait la guichetière, un peu plus grand que l'autre mais tout aussi costaud, et enfin une femme qui faisait le guet pendant que la guichetière remplissait les sacs.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa tâche, la femme à la porte prévint ses comparses de l'arrivée de la police.

« Merde ! qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là, ceux là ? »

« Alarme silencieuse…à tous les coups… »

L'homme qui avait juré se retourna vers l'employée et lui jeta un regard noir comme l'encre qu'elle soutint le plus courageusement du monde.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? ils bloquent la sortie. »

« Riza tu les préviens qu'on a un otage, qu'ils ne tentent rien ! Roy ! »

Le garde au dessus d'Edward hocha la tête et l'attrapa par le col pour le tenir contre lui, le revolver sur la tempe.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux devant la porte, là où les agents de police pouvaient les voir et Ed sentit distinctement le bras qui le tenait trembler légèrement.

Il espérait que le type n'allait pas faire de geste brusque et tenta donc d'être le plus détendu possible, pour éviter de se prendre une balle dans la tête.

Après avoir vérifié que les forces de police déposaient leurs armes, les trois malfrats accompagnés de Ed sortirent, et, après que la demoiselle du groupe eut crevé tous les pneus de toutes les voitures présentes, se dirigèrent vers une rue adjacente où ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite voiture dans laquelle les attendait un grand blond avec une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

Ed fut installé sur la banquette arrière, entre les deux hommes qui enlevèrent leurs cagoules à l'instant où le chauffeur démarrait en trombe.

« Maes, c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entraîne dans un de tes coups foireux !! »

S'exclama l'homme à sa gauche, celui qui l'avait emmené, un grand brun aux yeux noirs comme l'encre.

« Reste poli Roy, y a des jeunes femmes et des enfants dans la voiture… »

Ed tiqua quand il se fit appeler un enfant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout il était avec ses ravisseurs.

Après quelques instants de silence, le chauffeur jeta un œil couleur azur dans le rétroviseur et demanda :

« Et…sans indiscrétion, c'est qui le touriste ? »

« C'est l'otage… »

« Et depuis quand on avait prévu de prendre un otage ? »

« Ben… »

« Ok je vois…et euh…on va où ? »

« Je sais pas…loin… »

**XxX**

Assis devant son bureau, les pieds posés sur le bureau en question, l'inspecteur tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se rasseoir correctement et d'observer ceux qu'il aimait à appeler sa bande de bras cassés personnelle.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux défiant toute loi de la gravité et à l'air rebelle, en uniforme légèrement débraillé, chemise ouverte, cravate desserrée et sans veste.

A coté de lui se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, l'une sensiblement plus aguicheuse que l'autre, celle aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, qui regardait ses ongles avec un petit sourire tandis que l'autre souriait innocemment à son supérieur.

Derrière elles enfin se trouvait un gros bonhomme à l'air ahuri qui se goinfrait de barres chocolatées.

« Bon, les enfants, l'heure est grave ! parce que bon, les braqueurs, on à l'habitude, mais les braqueurs qui prennent des otages, c'est vraiment la merde !!! »

Le jeune homme ressemblant vaguement à un palmier laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant son supérieur, avec ses incontournables lunettes de soleil même à l'intérieur et son blouson de cuir à moumoute blanche sur les épaules en train de s'énerver tout seul derrière son bureau.

« Alors vous me trouvez le nom de cet otage et vous me retrouvez cette bande de chieurs ! maintenant ! »

La bande de bras cassés préférée de l'inspecteur Greed sortit de la pièce, habituée à ses discours motivants…

Un petit rire s'éleva d'un coin au fond du bureau et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs noués en un catogan s'approcha du fauteuil de l'inspecteur.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme assis et fit glisser son blouson sur le sol avant de commencer à masser délicatement les muscles tendus par le stress.

« Hm…c'est mon anniversaire ou t'as quelque chose à me demander… ? »

L'inspecteur avait fermé les yeux et appuyait sa tête contre le ventre de l'autre homme.

« Alors comme ça on peut même plus faire un peu de bien à son chéri sans que ce soit intéressé ? »

« Je sais pas…avec toi… »

« Ok…la prochaine fois je balance juste une vanne et je te viole après ? »

« Ah…revoilà le Kim-Kim que je connais… »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Kim-Kim… »

Pour couper court aux protestations du Kim-Kim en question, il pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière et lui attrapa la nuque pour le gratifier d'un baiser brûlant de passion.

**XxX**

Ed croisait et décroisait les jambes depuis un bonne heure et commençait à se lasser. Il recommença à étudier les autres occupants de la voiture, tous plus silencieux les uns que les autres.

D'abord il y avait le type à sa gauche, qui gigotait et se retournait toutes les deux minutes, dont il avait eu une bonne idée de la musculature quelques heures plus tôt, quand il le tenait serré contre son torse.

Ensuite il y avait son autre voisin, un grand brun aux yeux verts et qui avait remis une paire de lunettes, l'air tout à fait jovial, il lui faisait penser à un prof, ou un oncle qui raconte des blagues et donne des bonbons quand on est petit.

A la place du passager, se trouvait une jolie blonde à l'air professionnel qui lui avait fait un petit sourire d'excuse quelques temps après le départ, mais tout de suite après son visage s'étai refermé et maintenant elle regardait la route sans ciller.

Et enfin il y avait le conducteur, un jeune blondinet qui fumait cigarette sur cigarette et restait parfaitement concentré sur la route.

**XxX**

Trois heures plus tard, le type à lunettes décida que ce silence était vraiment trop ennuyeux, et commença à parler.

« Alors, gamin, pas trop effrayé ? »

« Euh…non, ça va… »

« On a oublié de faire des présentations dans les règles de l'art…je m'appelle Maes Hughes, le beau brun ténébreux tellement ténébreux qu'il arrive pas à se trouver de copine à coté de toi, c'est Roy Mustang, et le gang des blonds devant, c'est Riza Hawkeye et Jean Havoc… »

Débita-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant la main. Le petit blond la prit en bredouillant :

« Euh…Edward…Elric »

« Pourquoi tu leur dit nos noms, toi ?! »

Demanda le beau brun très très ténébreux.

« Ben pour être poli… »

Le dénommé Mustang se prit la tête dans la mains et poussa un long soupir désespéré.

« De toutes façons, pour l'instant, il reste avec nous…alors pas de risques qu'il le dise à qui que ce soit… »

« Mouais… »

« Bon…c'est pas pour interrompre mais…l'autoroute ne continue pas éternellement, je vais par où ? »

« Je sais pas…loin… »

**XxX**

Envy entra dans le bureau et se figea.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, son supérieur était penché sur son bureau, l'air concentré sur son travail.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et déposa sa feuille sur le bureau.

« On a trouvé le nom de l'otage. »

« Super… »

« Et euh…y a son frère qui est avec Sloth pour l'instant … »

A cet instant, un tonitruant « Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!! » résonna dans tout le commissariat, entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Et qui va venir vous voir…euh…quand il sera calmé… »

A ces mots, Envy se tut et regarda dubitativement l'inspecteur.

« Bon…je sais que t'es payé à rien foutre mais c'est pas une raison pour squatter mon bureau ! ouste ! »

Au moment où la porte se referma sur le palmier, une voix étouffée s'éleva de sous le bureau.

« Sont chiants…jamais ils frappent… ? »

« Hn tais toi…et continue, y a le gamin qui va arriver… »

« A vos ordres, patron ! »

L'inspecteur étouffa un gémissement et rejeta sa tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre.

**XxX**

Après six heures de route dans la montagne, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une minuscule agence de location de chalets perdus dans la montagne.

« Bon les enfants, va falloir faire un peu semblant. Alors, les deux blonds sont amoureux, moi je devais venir avec ma femme mais elle n'a pas pu venir, et vous deux…vous deux… »

Roy regarda son ami une demi seconde puis s'exclama :

« Ah non ! même pas en rêve ! »

« Allez, steuplait !!! »

« Non ! »

Ed regarda les deux amis sans comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Tout le monde va me prendre pour un pédophile après ! »

Ed comprit à cet instant ce que le brun à lunettes leur avait réservé.

« On a pas le choix Roy ! ne fait pas l'enfant ! »

« Mais euh…Pourquoi moi ?! »

« Parce que moi je suis marié !!! »

Roy continua à grommeler mais suivit les autres hors de la voiture et s'approcha du jeune homme que son soi-disant meilleur ami tenait par l'épaule.

« Allez, donnez-vous la main… »

« Hein ?! ça va pas ? pourquoi ? »

« Parce que même si on a l'air d'une bande de copains en goguette, on est quand même des braqueurs de banque en cavale et Edward ici présent est notre otage…alors on a pas trop envie qu'il s'en aille. »

Roy jeta un œil à son futur « petit ami » puis à son ex meilleur ami et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé par le meilleur ami en question.

« Et ce même si le dit otage jure sur l'honneur qu'il ne s'enfuira pas ! c'est toi qui l'a ramassé, alors TU le surveille ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de le ramasser !!! »

Ed, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, se libéra de la poigne de l'homme et attrapa d'autorité la main du second.

« Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?! j'ai envie de faire pipi !! »

Le second blond de la troupe attrapa sa nouvelle petite amie par la taille avec un sourire et entra dans l'agence après avoir écrasé sa cigarette.

**XxX**

L'inspecteur se tendit et se mordit violemment le poing pour éviter de réveiller tout le commissariat avec un cri bestial avant de s'écrouler mollement sur son fauteuil, tandis qu'une certaine personne s'extrayait à grand peine de sous le bureau.

Les deux homme se sourirent et celui aux cheveux courts fit signe à son compagnon de se pencher pour lui lécher tendrement la petite goutte blanchâtre qui lui perlait à la commissure des lèvres.

A la seconde même où il le lâcha, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un jeune homme châtain aux yeux ambrés mouillés de larmes débarqua dans la pièce, suivi de près par Sloth et Envy.

Il se jeta sur le bureau et demanda :

« Vous allez le retrouver mon Nii-san ?! hein, dites ?!! »

« Euh oui bien sûr…je suppose que vous êtes le frère de l'otage…je suis l'inspecteur Greed, c'est moi et mon équipe qui sommes en charge de votre affaire…et euuuh…vous connaissez déjà certains agents à ce que je vois… »

Al hocha la tête et recommença à fixer l'homme au catogan derrière le fauteuil.

« Et lui c'est… ? »

« Ah, lui…c'est euuh…un agent des commandos spéciaux qui vient nous épauler lors des affaires délicates comme celle concernant votre frère. »

« En fait mon job, c'est de réparer leurs bourdes… »

L'agent des commandos spéciaux en question ignora superbement le regard noir qui lui fut adressé et tendit la main au jeune homme qui la serra.

« Zolf Kimbley, enchanté. »

« Alphonse…Elric. »

**XxX**

Alors que Riza remplissait les papiers relatifs à la location d'un chalet pour cinq, Hughes crut bon de rendre leur petite comédie un peu plus crédible en blablatant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« C'est quand même idiot que Gracia n'ait pas pu venir à cause de son travail…je vais devoir tenir la chandelle maintenant…et puis j'espère quand même que vous ne ferez pas trop de bruit, la nuit…surtout vous deux ! »

Dit-il en regardant Roy et Ed qui prirent instantanément la même teinte pivoine.

« Nan parce que je te connais, Roy, t'en as jamais assez…et en plus faut toujours que tu le fasse hurler… »

Il allait continuer mais la blonde les arrêta et les emmena à la voiture pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur chalet après avoir remercié le type de l'agence qui les regardait de travers.

**XxX**

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans la chalet qu'Ed se précipita vers les toilettes pendant que les autres investissaient les lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard il eut droit à la visite guidée par Hughes qui avait chapardé le plan à Riza. Il lui indiqua la chambre qu'il partagerait avec son « amoureux », la chambre de Riza et Havoc, qui après intervention de Mr le 9 mm devint la chambre de Hughes et Havoc, et enfin la petite mezzanine avec canapé-lit qui servirait de chambre à la jeune femme.

Il partit donc s'installer sur son lit et poussa un long soupir en regardant les premiers flocons de neige tomber par la fenêtre.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit Roy entrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Les autres sont partis faire les courses, je reste là pour te surveiller… »

Edward ne répondit pas mais s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond alors que le brun s'installait sur un fauteuil.

« Euh…dis Ed ? »

« Moui ? »

« Ben…excuse-moi…pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ce matin… »

« Ca va…j'aurais pu tomber sur des kidnappeurs moins sympa…mais c'est surtout pour mon petit frère que je m'inquiète. »

**XxX**

« Uno !! »

« Grr ! la partie n'est pas jouée, Alphonse !! »

« Vous êtes fini, commissaire Bradley ! »

« Jamais !! prend ça ! »

« Mouhahahaha, juste la carte qu'il ne fallait pas mettre, j'ai gagné ! »

« Arrrgh !! »

**XxX**

« Mais toi, comment t'en est arrivé à braquer des banques… ? »

Le brun poussa un long soupir, il aimait mieux écouter les histoires que les raconter, et la vie du petit blond était somme toute assez intéressante, même si elle n'avait pas été tous les jours rose pour les deux frères.

« C'est Maes, je peux rien lui refuser…et il avait de sacrés problèmes en ce moment, et il veut une belle vie pour sa femme…alors quand il m'a demandé ça, j'ai pas pu refuser… »

« C'est ton meilleur ami ? »

« Ouais, je l'adore…mais y a juste un truc avec lui… »

« Qui est ? »

« Il veut toujours me trouver une copine…et sous prétexte que je m'entend bien avec Riza, il essaye toujours de me caser avec elle… »

« Et toi tu veux pas… »

« Disons que c'est …pas mon type de fille… »

« Comme toutes les filles qu'il te présente, je présume ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin plein de questions et le jeune homme le rassura vite :

« T'inquiète pas…moi aussi j'ai des copains qui veulent perpétuellement me caser avec des filles. »

Il se tut deux minutes puis reprit :

« Qui sont pas mon genre… »

Le brun sourit puis reprit :

« Alors ton genre de fille doit être le même que le mien… »

« Ouais…avec plus de pectoraux que de poitrine… »

« Par exemple… »

Les deux garçons se sourirent et échangèrent un clin d'œil et un doigt sur la bouche en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et les trois autres revenir.

**XxX**

« Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous vous reposer… »

« Non ! je resterais ici tant que Nii-san ne sera pas revenu ! »

« Comme vous voulez… »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et recommença à empêcher Gluttony de manger les dossiers.

**XxX**

« Il paraît qu'il y a le petit frère qui squatte le bureau de Lust… »

« Il prend ses aises ce gosse…taleur il jouait aux cartes avec le taulier… »

« Moi tant qu'il squatte pas ici, ça me dérange pas. »

« Il serait trop choqué t'façons… »

« T'es con… »

« Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime… »

L'homme au catogan sourit et attrapa son amant par le col pour le gratifier d'un baiser plus que passionné.

« Hmm…Kim…on devrait ptet bosser… »

« …Plus tard… »

**XxX**

Maes débarqua dans la pièce avec son habituel grand sourire et demanda :

« Alors les amoureux ? j'espère que vous avez pas trop fait de cochonneries durant notre absence. »

Roy poussa un long soupir désespéré et Ed secoua la tête alors que l'homme aux lunettes reprenait :

« Allez, on mange, douche, et tout le monde au lit ! toutes ces émotions fortes ça fatigue… »

les « amoureux » en question se levèrent et rejoignirent toute la bande dans le salon salle à manger pour déguster le repas préparé avec amour par Havoc.

Après la délicieuse et surtout très copieuse raclette, tout le groupe s'installa dans le canapé et allèrent un par un faire un tour dans la salle de bain.

**XxX**

« Hmm…ça fait du bien …allez les amoureux c'est à votre tour ! »

« Ed tu veux y aller en premier ou j'y vais ? »

« Nan, Roy, tu y vas AVEC lui. »

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait et se tourna vers son ami pour tousser ses protestations.

« Y'a une grande porte fenêtre dans la salle de bain, il pourrait s'enfuir comme il veut, alors tu y vas !! »

Il leva un doigt pour sortir un nouvel argument mais fut coupé par son meilleur ami mais plus pour longtemps qui lui rétorqua :

« Aucune protestation ne sera acceptée…allez ouste ! et restez pas trois heures ! »

« Mais euh… »

Fut la seule remarque pertinente exprimée par le brun qui partit en traînant les pieds vers la salle de bain, accompagné du petit blond rosissant.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain et Ed eut à peine le temps de s'extasier sur la taille de la baignoire, de remarquer les bougies parfumées posées sur le rebord, a coté des sels de bain, et d'admirer deux secondes le paysage nocturne et enneigé que la lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

« Maes, c'est pas drôle !!!!!! »

« C'est pas moiiiiiiiiii !!! »

Roy ouvrit la porte dans la ferme intention de rallumer la lumière et de placer son ami le plus loin possible de bouton de la lumière en question mais se rendit vite compte que tout le chalet était dans le noir le plus complet.

« Bon bah maintenant si tu étais gêné de me voir tout nu, c'est réglé… »

Le brun se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de faire cette remarque et referma la porte, haussant les épaules.

Une demi seconde après, il entendit l'eau commencer à couler dans la baignoire et repéra une petite lueur qui éclaira le visage du blond.

Blond qui s'évertua à allumer toutes les bougies alignées sur le rebord de la baignoire, et ce faisant renversa le pot de sels de bain dans la baignoire qui se remplissait.

« Et merdeuuuh ! »

« Un bain moussant ! comme c'est romantique, mon amour… »

Roy devina plus que ne vit la langue qu'Ed tira à son intention, et pouffa avant de se prendre un t-shirt sur le visage et d'entendre le jeune homme se glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir de bien-être.

Roy rougit et ravala sa salive très discrètement, en s'imaginant la scène à défaut de la voir.

« Dis, Roy ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu devrais venir dans le bain…parce que je me sens bien d'y rester deux heures…et l'eau va être glacé après. En plus Mr Hughes nous a dit de pas rester trois heures. »

Le brun bénit l'obscurité qui permit de cacher ses joues rougissantes et commença à se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans l'eau, en face du jeune homme.

Après quelques minutes de bataille pour se mettre le plus confortablement possible, il s'allongea contre le rebord de la baignoire et poussa un long soupir satisfait.

« Hm t'avais raison, ça fait trop de bien, surtout après la journée qu'on a passée…et je resterais bien deux heures aussi… »

« T'endors pas là, tu vas attraper un rhume, et si on reste trop longtemps, Mr Hughes va se faire des idées. »

Roy lui envoya un petit sourire mais ne sut pas vraiment si son vis-à-vis l'avait vu ou non car les bougies servaient plus à les aveugler qu'à autre chose.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, les yeux mi-clos, à discuter de temps en temps, à bouger quelques fois et en profiter pour frôler l'autre « innocemment »…jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine fraîcheur se fasse sentir et que Roy ne prenne l'initiative de se lever et de tendre la main vers la serviette pour se sécher.

C'est cet instant que choisit la lumière pour se rallumer, alors que le grand brun avait un pied posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Edward se lança dans l'imitation du homard trop cuit sortant de sa cocotte minute et détourna immédiatement les yeux, mais il lui fut impossible de se sortir de la tête l'image qui venait de se graver sur sa rétine.

Roy attrapa en quatrième vitesse la serviette et se drapa dedans, aussi rouge que le jeune homme qui sortait aussi de la baignoire, veillant à se mettre hors du champ de vision de son compagnon.

Ils se séchèrent rapidement et se rhabillèrent avant de filer dans leur chambre, esquivant les autres qui leur auraient demandé pourquoi ils avaient pris tant de temps et surtout pourquoi ils étaient si rouges…

**XxX**

« Bonne nuit Mr Greed, bonne nuit Mr Kimbley !! »

« Bonne nuit Alphonse ! »

« 'Nuit… »

Le jeune garçon retourna dans le salon en fermant délicatement la porte, avec un dernier signe de la main pour les deux hommes installés dans le lit.

« Dis ? »

« Moui ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout chez toi ce gosse ? »

« Beeen…il est tout seul, vu qu'il vit avec son frère…et j'ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser…tu vois ? »

« Ah… »

« Dis ? »

« Hn ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous TOI chez moi ? »

« hin hin…je suis sûr que t'as ta petite idée sur la question… »

« Hmm…nan arrête…y a le gosse pas loin… »

« Et ben tout ce que tu as à faire est d'essayer de pas faire trop de bruit…je suis sûr que t'y arriveras… »

« Ah ! Kiiiiiiim… »

« Ou pas… »

**XxX**

Edward se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il craignait que s'il faisait ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement, cette sensation de bien-être intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis ne s'envole.

Il était appuyé contre un oreiller étrangement doux et chaud, moelleux mais pas trop, juste comme il aimait.

De plus l'oreiller en question semblait très grand car sa main, au niveau de son ventre, reposait également dessus, et montait et descendait à un rythme régulier.

Il fronça les sourcils dans son demi-sommeil et comprit enfin.

« Grmmmblmr… »

Se rendant compte que son voisin n'avait sûrement pas compris son borborygme, il ravala sa salive, prit une grande inspiration et tenta à nouveau de faire une phrase intelligible.

« Al…t'ai d'ja dit…pas dans mon lit… »

Il réfléchit un instant et se demanda quand son petit frère avait eu le temps de faire de la muscu…

« Nyyéé ? »

Quand il entendit la voix, définitivement trop masculine pour être celle de son frêle petit frère, qui avait émis ce son étrange, toute la journée de la veille lui revint en tête et il ouvrit grand les yeux, pour tomber sur le torse musclé sur lequel il était nonchalamment allongé.

Il rougit comme une pivoine et leva les yeux pour croiser un regard couleur d'onyx interrogatif.

Il allait pour s'éloigner de 'son coté' du lit en bafouillant de vagues excuses mais fut vite arrêté par la bras du brun, qui l'allongea sur le dos et s'installa le plus confortablement du monde sur son torse, en enserrant sa taille comme un doudou.

Roy poussa un petit ronronnement de bien être en s'installant mieux tout contre son nounours blond et répondit aux bredouillements interrogateurs de celui-ci par un simple :

« Si tu croyais que j'allais me laisser prendre pour un oreiller toute une nuit sans riposter… »

Ed haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais finit par hausser les épaules et refermer les yeux, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de son souffle sur son corps, de ses cheveux le chatouillant doucement, sa présence, tout simplement.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se rendormit en enlaçant le grand brun.

**XxX**

« Hm…Kim-Kim…c'est rare quand tu es câlin comme ça dès le matin… »

« hein ?…qu'est ce que tu…HEY !!!! »

Greed ouvrit un œil quand il entendit cette protestation et s'apprêta à en demander la cause mais la devina bien vite en constatant que la personne qui le câlinait tendrement n'était pas son amant comme il le pensait mais l'adolescent qui était censé dormir dans son canapé à cet instant.

« Alphonse ?…Alphonse ? ALPHONSEUUUH !!! »

« Hm…encore un peu Nii-san, je me lève dans deux minutes… »

Le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du grand brun qui jeta un œil à son cher et tendre qui lança un regard noir au garçon mais ne bougea pas plus.

**XxX**

Maes se faufila dans la chambre et couva les deux dormeurs d'un regard attendri, avant de se reprendre et des les arroser des flashs de son appareil photo numérique flambant neuf acheté la veille.

Les dormeurs susmentionnés grognèrent et rabattirent d'un seul mouvement la couette sur leur tête, se blottissant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.

« Bon, c'est pas parce qu'on est à la montagne que vous devez vous sentir obligés de jouer les marmottes ! allez debout, il est déjà 10 heures, et Jean a fait le petit dèj' ! »

Attirés par la perspective d'une petit déjeuner, ils se levèrent en râlant et traînèrent les pieds jusqu'au salon où deux bols vides les attendaient devant leurs places, accompagnés de tartines, beurre, confiture, biscuits et autres gourmandises matinales.

Ils se léchèrent les babines mais auraient quand même apprécié un peu plus de temps au lit.

« Thé, café, chocolat ? »

demanda joyeusement Havoc, une cigarette déjà plantée au coin des lèvres.

« K'fé… »

Grogna le brun tandis que son compagnon demandait un

« 'Colat… »

Le grand blond leur servit ce qu'ils désiraient et ils piochèrent dans la corbeille à pain, répondant laconiquement aux questions des autres.

**XxX**

Greed, encore en caleçon et du chocolat au coin des lèvres, se leva et partit ouvrir à la personne qui les avaient dérangé pendant leur petit dèj', découvrant derrière la porte un grand brun d'âge mûr portant un cache-œil et une chemise hawaïenne, ainsi qu'un bermuda et un bob.

« C…commissaire Bradley ?! »

« Salut les jeunes ! »

« Mais mais mais…qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Ben je passe dire bonjour…j'ai apporté des croissants, je trouvais pas de pastèque…tiens, Kimbley bonjour, Alphonse… »

Les deux invités lui rendirent un geste de la main, toujours attablés devant leur petit déjeuner.

« 'tendez je reformule, qu'est ce que vous faites là dans cette tenue ?! »

« Ben…j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, c'est pas bien ? »

« Maiiiis…vous avez pas remarqué qu'on est en plein hiver ?! »

« Ben oui…et ? »

« Nan rien…laissez tomber, venez vous asseoir. »

Celui que tout le commissariat appelait affectueusement « papy Mougeot » s'installa à coté d'Alphonse et tendit son sachet de croissant à la tablée.

**XxX**

Après une matinée tranquillement passée à regarder la télé, Ed, qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre depuis le petit-déjeuner, se décida à se retourner vers Hughes qui rangeait son appareil photo après avoir pris environ une dizaine de clichés de lui et Roy à moitié avachis l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, et lui demander d'une toute petite voix :

« Mr Hughes…euuuuh…je pourrais aller faire une petite balade dehors s'il vous plait ? »

Il joignit ses mains en prière et lui fit un regard de cocker accompagné d'une petite moue adorable qui fit fondre en moins de deux secondes le grand brun.

« Ben euh…ouais si tu veux…à condition que Roy vienne avec toi. »

Il se retourna et joua le même tour au deuxième grand brun à coté de lui.

« Roy…teuplait… »

« Grmbl stuveux… »

Répondit, ou plutôt marmonna l'intéressé en détournant le regard pour éviter de trop rougir et de le prendre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

**XxX**

« Alors…rien que du beau linge à ce que je vois…nous avons donc si mes fiches sont à jour…Kain Fuery… »

« Ouais… »

« Vato Fallman… »

« Présent ! »

« Et pour finir Heymans Breda. »

« Yo inspecteur. »

L'inspecteur Greed, assis sur son bureau face aux trois détenus, poussa un long soupir désespéré.

« Et qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite cette fois ci ? »

Les trois détenus en question répondirent en cœur :

« Rien !! »

Et un deuxième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du policier. Alors qu'il allait reprendre, une petite voix venue de derrière lui le coupa :

« Mais si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher, vous ne seriez pas là… »

« C'est justement ce que j'allais dire, Alphonse, si tu pouvais éviter tout commentaire ce serait sympa. »

Le jeune homme confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de l'inspecteur fit signe de se coudre la bouche et continua à tripoter bruyamment son ordinateur.

« Kim-Kim…tu veux pas l'emmener jouer ailleurs s'il te plait… »

« Hein ? pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je bosse et toi…ben tu glande pour changer… »

« Oui, venez Mr Kimbley, on dérange Mr Greed dans son interrogatoire, là… »

Fit l'adolescent en tirant son aîné derrière lui.

« Mais euh… »

**XxX**

Roy et Ed, main dans la main, ordre de Mr Hughes, se promenait tranquillement dans le paysage enneigé et silencieux, s'enfonçant profondément dans la neige à chaque pas.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Ed se convainquit enfin de parler et se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Euh…dis Roy ? »

« Vui ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est le syndrome de Stockholm ? »

« Le saint quoi de quoi ?! »

Le blond émit un petit rire avant d'expliquer :

« Le syndrome de Stockholm, c'est quand quelqu'un qui a été enlevé se lie d'amitié avec ses ravisseurs, ça peut même aller jusqu'à les aider à s'enfuir ou des trucs comme ça. »

« Ah… »

Fit le brun sans trop voir où il voulait en venir.

« Ben…je crois que c'est en train de m'arriver…avec vous tous mais…surtout avec toi… »

« Ah…et ça porte un nom quand c'est dans l'autre sens… ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, quand c'est le ravisseur qui s'attache à son otage, comment ça s'appelle ? »

« Euuuh…ben je sais pas… »

« Parce que moi j'ai l'impression que ça m'arrive aussi… »

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à marcher en silence, uniquement troublé par le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que Roy ne reprenne la parole :

« Et ça va jusqu'où, ton syndrome ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben…si on tombe amoureux de son otage, on fait comment ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et le plus jeune fixa son aîné, qui lui avait les yeux dans le vague, les joues légèrement rouges…à cause du froid.

Après un petit instant de silence, un petit sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres du blond qui répondit :

« Ben je sais pas…je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de l'embrasser pour voir comment il réagit… »

« Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? »

Le blondinet hocha la tête et le laissa faire quand il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Ed se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer son ravisseur et à son tour lui offrir un baiser, un peu plus langoureux que le premier.

Quand il le lâcha, Roy s'abîma dans la contemplation de ce petit blondinet à l'air délicieusement provocateur, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, il ravala difficilement sa salive et ne put s'empêcher de le plaquer contre le premier arbre venu et de l'embrasser plus que passionnément, ce second baiser ayant eu un goût de trop peu…

Malheureusement pour lui, l'arbre judicieusement placé contre lequel il tenait son blondinet personnel fermement plaqué ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille, et répondit à cet affront en lâchant toute la neige accumulée dans ses branches sur la tête des deux amoureux.

Neige qui, vicieuse qu'elle était, s'insinua sournoisement sous leurs vêtements, et partout où elle pouvait.

**XxX**

Toc Toc

« Oui ?…Et ben c'est vous ? Mais vous êtes partis y'a pas 5 minutes…Euuh ça va ? Vous êtes tout bleus… »

« Gla Gla… »

« Bon, c'est pas grave, vous m'expliquerez plus tard… »

Hughes s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les regarda d'un air on ne pouvait plus perplexe se précipiter vers la salle de bain, en se demandant quel genre de bataille de boules de neige ils avaient bien pu faire pour être trempé à ce point.

A peine entrés dans la salle de bain, Ed se précipita vers le sèche-serviette et se déshabilla entièrement avant de s'enrouler dans un drap de bain délicieusement moelleux et doux, réchauffé grâce au sèche-serviette en question, alors que Roy faisait couler un bain.

Il se déshabilla ensuite et, constatant qu'Ed monopolisait l'unique serviette de grande taille chaude, il le prit dans ses bras et le petit blond l'entoura de sa serviette, profitant du câlin autant que de la chaleur humaine que lui procurait le grand brun.

Quelques minutes de câlinage plus tard, ils se glissèrent tous deux dans l'eau brûlante en poussant un long soupir de bien être, enfin un peu de chaleur…

« Bon…et si on reprenait là où on en étais ? »

Ed pour toute réponse lui fit un grand sourire et se glissa jusqu'à lui pour déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun, pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi.

Les mains du brun en question se glissèrent sur la taille du plus jeune, alors que le baiser se faisait plus passionné.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et les mains du brun descendirent légèrement plus bas, avant de se faire arrêter par celles du plus jeune.

« Nan…t'es fou, ils vont nous entendre… »

« Mais non… »

« Mais si… »

Ils se crispèrent tous deux en entendant la voix joyeuse de Maes chantonner ces deux petits mots de derrière la porte.

Ils se séparèrent et se lavèrent en quatrième vitesse, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, avant de se lever pour attraper la serviette et de se rendre compte que leurs vêtements, toujours soigneusement roulés en boule à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient déshabillés, étaient toujours aussi détrempés qu'auparavant, et qu'ils n'avaient donc rien à se mettre pour sortir.

« Euuuh…Maeeeees ? »

« Ah…j'aime quand tu prend ce ton suppliant avec moi…qu'est ce qu'il y a pour votre service, les amoureux ? »

Demanda le grand brun de derrière la porte, en insistant plus que de raison sur le dernier mot.

« T'irais pas nous chercher des fringues dans la chambre ? »

« Vous étiez tellement pressés de vous…découvrir l'un l'autre que vous avez déchiré vos vêtements, c'est ça ? »

« Nan abruti ! ils sont juste trempés à cause de la neige… »

« Mouais mouais… »

Il partit quand même en direction de la chambre des « amoureux » et revint avec un tas de vêtements secs.

Il les tendit par la porte entrebâillée et attendit quelques instants qu'ils sortent pour leur offrir un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil.

Les deux concernés rougirent encore un peu plus et s'en furent dans leur chambre au pas de course, sous les regards étonnés des deux autres colocataires qui se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient resté si peu de temps dehors.

**XxX**

« J'espère qu'il va bien mon Nii-san quand même… »

Le grand brun cessa de jouer avec la touillette de son gobelet de café pour fixer l'adolescent dont les yeux devenaient dangereusement brillants.

Il reposa le gobelet vide sur le rebord de la table et se tourna vers le garçon, légèrement hésitant sur la façon d'éviter une crise de larmes.

Il finit par se décider et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en lui murmurant :

« Allez…t'inquiète pas, ils ont peut être pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est des vrais pros, ils vont te le retrouver en moins de deux, ton frangin… »

Alphonse leva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui et éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de l'homme en question, qui pour une fois paraissait totalement décontenancé.

Il se résigna et referma ses bras autour du frêle jeune homme, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

C'est cet instant que choisit Greed pour faire irruption dans la salle de repos, ayant enfin terminé l'interrogatoire des trois habitués de la maison.

Il s'arrêta net dans l'entrée et dut se pincer deux ou trois fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de laisser échapper un

« AAAW !! c'est meugnon !!! »

tonitruant, qui fit se retourner d'un coup le grand brun, les joues rouges.

« Nan mais t'arrête pas pour moi… »

Kimbley jeta un regard noir à son amant qui rigolait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, alors qu'Alphonse essuyait les dernières larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues.

**XxX**

« C'est moi ou le frigo est vide ? »

« Le frigo est vide… »

« Mais elles ont servi à quoi les courses que vous avez faites hier ?! »

« Les vêtements que tu portes, mon appareil photo, et autres besoins de première nécessité de ce genre…ça plus la raclette qu'on a mangé hier soir et le petit dèj' de ce matin. »

« Ah ouais…et aujourd'hui on mange quoi ? »

« Mmh…c'est une bonne question, faudrait peut être qu'on retourne faire les courses… »

« Peut être oui… »

Roy regarda son ami avec une moue dubitative, alors que l'ami en question rassemblait les colocataires pour une nouvelle virée jusqu'au grand magasin le plus proche, à au moins une heure de route.

« Vous vous sentez obligés d'y aller tous ensemble à chaque fois ? »

« Tu devrais être content toi, ça vous laissera un peu d'intimité… »

Le brun rougit comme une pivoine et ne fit aucun autre commentaire avant que tout le monde ne soit parti sur un

« A tout à l'heure, amusez vous bien… »

Accompagné d'un clin d'œil de Hughes, et que la porte ne soit fermée.

Il se retourna alors vers un certain jeune blond assis dans le canapé, et un immense sourire éclaira ses traits.

Il s'avança vers le jeune blond en question qui s'était levé entre temps et le toisa d'un air de prédateur, alors que le plus jeune se reculait à mesure qu'il avançait.

Quand Ed fut dos au mur, le sourire carnassier de Roy s'élargit et il mit ses deux mains de chaque coté du jeune homme qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

Le brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'obéir et de se baisser pour les déposer sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui l'enlaça pour approfondir le baiser.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il passa les mains sous ses fesses et le souleva à sa hauteur alors que le plus jeune enserrait sa taille de ses jambes, s'agrippant comme un koala.

Tout à leurs activités, ils n'entendirent pas la porte se rouvrir, et ce ne fut que quand Ed ouvrit les yeux qu'il put voir Havoc passer dans son champ de vision, leur jetant un coup d'œil blasé.

« Vous occupez pas de moi, je viens juste récupérer les clés qu'on a oublié. »

Il récupéra les clés en question et repartit sans un regard pour les amoureux toujours collés à leur mur, l'air passablement étonnés.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant après que la clé ait tourné dans la serrure puis finirent par hausser les épaules et reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Roy, qui commençait à sentir une certaine douleur dans le bas du dos, souleva son jeune amant et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre pour le déposer jusqu'à leur chambre pour le déposer délicatement sur leur lit.

Il prit le temps de refermer la porte et revint doucement vers le lit, en déboutonnant sensuellement sa chemise.

Il jeta le morceau de tissu devenu inutile par terre et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, couvant le petit blond d'un regard de prédateur.

Ed se lécha les lèvres et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Roy obéit et se pencha vers le blond pour l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que sa main se glissait sur sa hanche.

Ed poussa un petit soupir et caressa le dos nu de Roy qui commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise avec les dents.

La langue du brun se fraya un chemin sur le torse du plus jeune qui soupira de plus en plus fort. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Roy tandis qu'il sentait les tétons du plus jeune se dresser sous ses coups de langue habiles, et qu'il entendait de plus en plus de soupirs et gémissements à ses oreilles.

La main d'Ed se crispa dans le dos du brun, y laissant quatre marques rouges quand il se mit à lui mordiller tendrement un téton.

Le plus jeune glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et déboutonna le pantalon de son aîné pour libérer son membre tendu par le désir.

Roy remonta et lui murmura, mordillant doucement son oreille :

« Pressé ? on a tout notre temps… »

Le plus jeune gémit, haletant :

« nan…dé…dépêche toi…j'en peux plus ! »

Le brun sourit et descendit délicieusement lentement le long du torse frémissant de désir, s'arrêta un instant sur le nombril qu'il s'amusa à titiller, puis arriva enfin au pantalon, qu'il déboutonna le plus lentement du monde, avant de le faire glisser le long des cuisses du garçon, dévoilant un sous vêtement plus que tendu.

Avec un nouveau sourire de prédateur il se mit à tendrement lécher le désir du garçon à travers le coton blanc qui devint vite transparent à force d'être mouillé, provoquant encore plus de gémissements et soupirs de plaisir chez le plus jeune.

Considérant qu'il en avait eu assez, Roy fit le plus lentement du monde descendre le petit boxer blanc et humide le long des cuisses de jeune homme qui l'envoya bientôt rejoindre son pantalon sur le sol d'un coup de pied.

Voyant le désir gorgé du petit blond, pointant vers le ciel, l'aîné se lécha les lèvres et s'amusa à le parsemer de vicieux coups de langue et de minuscules baisers papillons sur toute la longueur.

Ed se cambra, avide de contacts, et gémit qu'il en voulait plus, incitant le brun à le prendre tout entier en bouche.

Roy, docile, engloutit d'un seul coup le membre raidi du garçon lui arrachant un petit cri qu'il étouffa en lui glissant deux doigts dans la bouche.

Ed, les yeux fermés, les mains crispées dans les cheveux bruns, suçait avec application les doigts qui allaient et venaient entre ses lèvres, tandis que Roy abandonnait son désir, qu'il continua quand même à caresser de sa main libre, pour descendre plus bas et lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses petites fesses puis enfin son intimité qu'il s'appliqua à bien mouiller.

Ed lâcha bientôt ses deux friandises pour pouvoir murmurer :

« Oh…Roy, qu'est ce que …hmm…tu me fais ?! aah…continue… »

Roy profita du fait que ses doigts soient à nouveau libres pour les glisser dans le petit trou maintenant parfaitement lubrifié du plus jeune qui grogna de plaisir sous l'intrusion.

Roy commença à faire de petits va et viens tandis qu'il retournait lécher les quelques gouttes du fluide de vie qui coulaient déjà de sa virilité toujours dure comme le roc.

Il remonta bientôt pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, profitant de la diversion pour introduire un troisième doigt.

Quand il le lâcha pour redescendre mordiller ses tétons, le garçon lui gémit à l'oreille.

« Hn…Roy…prend moi…maintenant ! »

Un sourire éclaira les traits du brun alors qu'il retirait ses doigts, s'attirant un nouveau grognement, pour les remplacer par quelque chose de sensiblement plus gros.

Ed poussa un petit cri quand il le sentit s'immiscer en lui mais bientôt ce ne furent plus que des gémissements qui passèrent ses lèvres, se mêlant à ceux du brun qui commençait à aller et venir diaboliquement lentement.

Quand le blond en eut assez de tant de douceur et qu'il se mit à onduler du bassin pour qu'il accélère le rythme, Roy le souleva et l'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Ed se mit alors à bouger à son propre rythme, les doigts profondément enfoncés dans les épaules de son amant, les jambes croisées autour de sa taille, haletant son plaisir à son oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, Roy, lassé de rester passif, reprit la direction des opérations et installa son jeune amant à quatre pattes avant de l'empaler à nouveau d'un seul coup et de se mettre à aller et venir de plus en plus vite, tout en caressant le désir du plus jeune au même rythme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Il se libérèrent tous deux dans un même cri d'extase avant de s'écrouler mollement l' un sur l'autre.

**XxX**

« Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! »

« Ourghf !! Al j'étouffe… »

Le grand frère se libéra de l'étreinte du plus jeune et entra dans le bureau du commissaire avant de s'asseoir devant le bureau.

« Racontez moi encore comment vous êtes revenu ? »

« Et bien, je me suis enfui quand ils ont un peu relâché leur surveillance, j'ai couru et j'ai trouvé des gens aimables qui ont bien voulu me ramener dans le coin. »

« Ah très bien…et donc la description des bandits ? »

« Alors, il y avait un vieil homme d'un cinquantaine d'années avec une moustache, un collier de barbe et des lunettes, les cheveux longs et blonds en queue de cheval et des lunettes, une jeune fille toute petite, blonde aux cheveux courts avec deux tatouages en forme de griffures rouges sur la joue, un grand type très très carré, aux cheveux gris coupés courts, et enfin un autre mat aux yeux rouges au cheveux blancs et avec une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front. »

« D'accord, merci de votre coopération, et il se dirigeait où ? »

« Le sud, vers la côte d'Azur, on arrivait du coté de Bordeaux quand je me suis enfuit. »

Le commissaire le laissa sortir et il put retrouver son petit frère à la porte du bureau.

« Euh…Nii-san, c'est qui les gens qui t'attendent dehors ? »

« C'est les gens qui m'ont ramené en voiture, Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc et Roy. Euh…Roy Mustang »

* * *

**¤FIN¤

* * *

**

Alors ?

Verdict ?

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir (au sens figuré, les gens !!) à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Alors pour toute réclamation, râlation, expression d'admiration ou même malédiction…reviewation !!!

(nan ça n'existe pas comme mot, c'était juste pour la rime…)

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
